Peur incommensurable
by anzendes
Summary: Hinata n'avait peur de rien. Enfin c'est ce que tout le monde pensait, un match pourrait peut-être leur faire changer d'avis.


La joie résonnait à travers le gymnase dans lequel s'exerçait l'équipe de volley de Karasuno. Le petit groupe avait entouré le professeur Takeda qui était une nouvelle fois arrivé en furie dans le lieu sportif. C'était alors tout essoufflé qu'il l'avait captivé l'attention de tous. L'entraîneur Ukai le regardait, des plus impatient. Il sentait la bonne nouvelle arriver.

« Alors... Commença le professeur j'ai réussi à nous décrocher un match amical à Tokyo... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son annonce que tous criaient déjà leur joie. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eut de match amical et cela leur donnait à nouveau de la motivation qu'enfin un lycée veuille se mesurer à eux. Et puis, peut-être pourraient-ils voir leur amis de Nekoma. Étonnamment, Hinata déglutit difficilement. Ce match, il ne le sentait pas. Une fois que le calme fut à peu près revenu, leur professeur se racla la gorge, attirant une nouvelle fois toute l'attention.

« Bien... Ce match aura donc lieu contre le lycée Teika, on part demain en fin d'après-midi, le match aura lieu samedi. Je sais que c'est soudain mais bon... »

Suite à l'annonce, le visage du feinteur est devenu blème. Le fixant depuis un moment, Kageyama fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher de son coéquipier et meilleur ami. Qu'avait-il ?

« Hinata ? Interrogea Kageyama, surprenant tout le monde

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as déjà mal au ventre de stress abruti ?

\- N-Non... Mais je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner au match ma mère part en week-end avec mon père et je dois garder Natsu... »

Il tenta de dissimuler son léger mensonge derrière un sourire, cela sembla marcher seulement sa déclaration entraîna un silence de mort dans le gymnase. Noya et Tanaka se jetèrent sur lui.

« Shoyo tu peux pas nous faire ça ! Hurla Noya.

\- Impossible ! On peut pas jouer sans notre feinteur ! S'agitait Tanaka »

Se faisant secouer dans tous les sens, Hinata ne pouvait répondre à ses sempai, étant à moitié sonné. Sawamura et Azumane furent les premiers à réagir en saisissant les deux garçons ce qui relâcha la prise qu'ils avaient sur le petit roux. Reprenant quelque peu ses esprits il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il reconnu bien vite la poigne de l'entraîneur Ukai.

« C'est problématique ça gamin... Personne de ta famille ne peut s'occuper d'elle ? »

Le numéro dix hocha négativement la tête alors que les autres joueurs soufflaient de désespoir. Quelque part, le plus petit s'en voulait mais pour lui ce match n'était qu'une mauvaise chose. Vraiment. Sugawara, qui était resté silencieux jusque là eut soudain une idée.

« Saeko ne pourrait pas la garder ? »

Alors qu'un énième blanc s'était installé, Hinata ravala difficilement sa salive. Si cela était possible, il n'aurait plus aucuns moyens d'éviter ce match.

« Suga t'es trop fort ! Nee-Chan pourra s'en charger n'est-ce pas Tanaka ? »

Le poing posé sur son menton, le visage du chauve s'illumina avant de crier haut et fort que oui, cela était possible. Le feinteur sourit, tentant de cacher son désarroi ce qui n'échappa pas à un certain membre.

« Bah tu vois ! Tu vas pouvoir jouer abruti !

\- Ferma là Bakageyama ! »

S'en suivit alors une énième dispute alors que tous se dirigeaient vers le local, l'entraînement du soir s'étant achevé. Arrivé dans ce dernier, le petit roux se changea en quatrième vitesse avant de s'éclipser de la petite pièce, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Cela n'étant pas dans ses habitudes, Sugawara fronça les sourcils.

« C'est inhabituel qu'Hinata rentre si vite...

\- Laisse cet imbécile, il est incompréhensible. »

Les yeux de tous se tournèrent vers Tsukishima qui fit mine de ne rien remarquer en sortant du local. Suga fronça les sourcils de plus belle alors que Daichi posa tendrement sa main sur le sommet de son crâne avant de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Après tout, c'était Hinata.

Arrivé au local à vélo essoufflé, le feinteur attrapa le sien les mains tremblantes. Il n'aimait que trop peu la tournure que prenait les choses et craignait énormément ce qui allait s'en suivre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un l'appelait alors qu'il venait de passer le portail. Continuant son chemin, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main aggriper fortement sa tête. Persuadé à ce que ce soit Kageyama, le roux se tourna vers son interlocuteur, paniqué. Il fut des plus étonné en voyant la personne qui se tenait face à lui.

« Fait pas cette tête le nabot, t'es encore plus laid que d'habitude. »

Gonflant ses joues de désapprobation, il se libéra de son emprise et continua son chemin sans lui lancer un autre regard, il se dit que c'était ce que Tobio aurait fait. L'énervement s'emparant petit à petit de lui, l'autre joueur de volley suivit son coéquipier.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis Tsukishima ?

\- Sans raisons. »

Hinata lâcha un rire alors qu'il se détendait peu à peu. La présence de Kei n'était pas déplaisante quand ce dernier ne parlait pas. Se sentant plus léger, Hinata hésita un instant avant de prendre la parole. Au final, il attendit d'arriver au niveau de sa pente. Se tournant vers Tsukishima, il regarda le blond sérieusement ce qui étonna le plus grand. Il gardait cependant un visage neutre.

« Tsukishima, prend ma place sur le terrain samedi si tu vois que ça ne va pas. »

Sans attendre de réponses, Hinata enjamba son vélo et dévala la pente sans un regard pour Kei.

Le lendemain matin, toute l'équipe s'était donnée rendez-vous à sept heures du matin dans le but de s'entraîner une dernière fois avant le lendemain. Seulement, il manquait deux personnes à l'appel alors que l'entraînement avait commencé il y a bien un quart d'heure. La porte du gymnase s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Sugawara légèrement essoufflé. Daichi s'avança vers lui les sourcils froncés.

« Suga ? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être en retard il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Non non ne t'en fais pas... Je n'ai simplement pas entendu mon réveil. »

Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient alors rejoint le nouvel arrivant à leur tour.

« Tu n'aurais pas croisé Hinata par hasard ? Il n'est toujours pas arrivé non plus c'est inhabituel de sa part...

\- Justement à ce propos ! Hier soir il m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir qu'il ne pourrait pas être présent ce matin, apparemment il devait régler certaines choses avec ses parents ce matin. »

Le capitaine hocha la tête avant de donner de nouvelles directives à son équipe bien décidé à les faire s'entraîner malgré l'absence de leur feinteur. À l'annonce de son sempai, Kageyama était entré dans une profonde réflexion, pourquoi Hinata ne l'avait pas prévenu lui plutôt le second passeur ? Il haussa nonchalamment ses épaules, de toute façon ils n'aurait qu'à lui demander.

Les cours de la matinée venait de débuter, Hinata était arrivé légèrement en retard, une mine des plus fatiguée placarder sur son visage. Il n'avait que très peu dormit ayant malheureusement trop réfléchi la nuit passée. Chose assez inhabituelle de sa part bien évidement. C'est pourquoi ses camarades de classes commençaient à s'inquiéter pour lui ; le jeune roux n'avait pas dormit une seule seconde dans n'importe quel cours de la matinée et à l'heure du repas, il avait disparu sans emporter le bento qui dépassait de son sac. De son côté Kageyama s'approchait peu à peu de la salle de son coéquipier, bien décidé à déjeuner avec lui et ainsi obtenir quelques réponses sur son comportement des plus bizarre depuis la veille. Seulement, lorsqu'on lui affirma qu'Hinata avait mystérieusement disparu à peine la sonnerie eut retentie, l'inquiétude se forgea une place dans son fort intérieur. Le feinteur était définitibement devenu bizarre. Il décida alors de rejoindre une partie de son équipe à la cafétéria et de partager son repas avec eux.

Posté sur le toit du lycée, Hinata se laissa glisser contre le mur du bâtiment laissant l'air glisser sur son visage. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il s'en voulait légèrement de planter Kageyama pour leur pause habituelle mais il avait vraiment besoin de se retrouver seul pour réfléchir. Malgré toutes les excuses qu'il aurait pu trouver aucunes ne seraient assez valable pour lui faire éviter ce match. Alors que son ventre se tordait d'angoisse, il fut surpris d'entendre la porte du toit claquer. Il tourna la tête et sursauta en voyant qu'il faisait face à Tsukishima. Ce dernier ne pipa mot, mais contre toutes attentes il se laissa glisser à côté du numéro dix. Craignant que le blond lui pose de question par rapport à la veille, Hinata se crispa légèrement. Il fut néanmoins étonné face à ce que lui annonça le plus grand

« Je le ferais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me le demande à moi, mais je le ferais. »

Le roux soupira de soulagement alors qu'il laissa tomber sa tête contre la parois dure derrière son dos. Fermant petit à petit les yeux, il sombra dans un sommeil des plus appréciable.

Tsukishima jeta un coup d'œil auprès du garçon endormi à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de sa demande mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. S'il lui demandais ça, c'est que le petit lui faisait confiance non ? Quelque part, cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Ce garçon plein de sarcasmes n'arrivant pas à exprimer ses sentiments avait en réalité un énorme besoin de reconnaissance de la part de son équipe et pour une fois, il se sentait accepté par le petit roux. La sonnerie des cours de l'après-midi retentit faisant sursauter Tsukishima. Avec tous ça il n'avait pas mangé et il ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas de d'Hinata. Le voyant si paisible, le blond soupira et décida de ne pas le réveiller et décida de s'endormir à son tour.

Les deux comparses furent tirés de leur rêves mutuels par un claquement de porte. Si le feinteur sursauta en poussant un cri, le blond ne réagit que peu. C'est en croisant le regard énervé de Sugawara et Sawamura que les deux comprirent le pétrin dans lequel ils étaient.

« Hinata... Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sèches mais toi aussi tu t'y mets Tsukishima ? »

Le petit roux ravala difficilement sa salive en voyant l'aura meurtrière de son capitaine ne faire qu'augmenter. Il n'ose pas répondre alors que, Sugawara prit d'empathie tenta de le contenir.

« Mpfh... On a seulement dormit une petite heure...

\- Il est 16h Tsukishima. »

Les deux garçons sursautèrent avant de se précipiter vers leur salles de classe respective et récupérer leur affaires avant de rejoindre le reste du club au bus. Hinata appela chez lui pour être sûr que Saeko se chargeait de sa sœur et le bus prit la direction de Tokyo.

Le trajet avait été rapide jusqu'à l'auberge où ils allaient loger cette nuit. La répartition ayant déjà été faite, Hinata se retrouva dans la même chambre que Kageyama. Ce dernier n'en fut que plus réjouit, ayant le besoin de parler avec son ami. À peine furent-ils installés dans les chambres que le petit roux s'avachit sur son lit sous le regard du passeur. Il hésita un instant mais fini par prendre la parole.

« Dit Hinata... Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bakageyama ? Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Tout en se relevant sur son lit le feinteur lança un faux sourire au noireau qui le remarqua immédiatement. Alors qu'il allait lui faire une réflexion le rouquin esquiva la conversation en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Tobio fronça les sourcils, décidément plus ça allait plus le brun s'inquiètait. Décidant d'en toucher deux mots à ses coéquipiers il décida de rejoindre Sugawara et Sawamura dans leur chambre. Ces deux là étaient installés sur l'un des deux lits présent dans la pièce.

« Kageyama ? Interrogea Sugawara

\- Hm. Désolé si je vous dérange mais... Le brun se gratta la nuque, gêné.

\- Mais ? Continua Sawamura.

\- Bien... C'est peut-être mon imagination mais je trouve Hinata de plus en plus étrange...

\- Je le trouve aussi. Déclara Sagawara. Seulement... On ne peut rien faire si il ne nous en parle pas. Pour le moment on va seulement laisser et si cela empire il faudra le faire parler... »

Les deux autre opinèrent alors que le brun quitta la chambre pour regagner la sienne. En entrant, il remarqua qu'Hinata n'y était plus mais qu'il avait terminé de prendre sa douche. Il soupira avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Décidément, quelque chose clochait.

Avachit dans un canapé de la salle commune, Hinata était perdu dans ses pensées à tel point qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de Tsukishima et Yamaguchi qui s'étaient positionnés côtés. C'est le brun qui arriva à capter son attention en agitant ses mains devant ses yeux.

« Hinata ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui... Désolé je ne faisait pas attention Yamaguchi tu me parlais ? »

Le brun souffla discrètement avant de lui offrir un sourire et d'entamer une conversation animée avec le roux. Tsukishima, bien qu'il reste silencieux, se mit à scruter le moindre fais et gestes du roux dans le but de percer à jour ce qui pourrait le tracasser en vain.

Une heure après, tous furent appeler pour partager un repas à la cantine de leur lieu d'hébergement. Le coach Ukai en profita pour faire un point sur ce qu'ils savaient de l'équipe adverse.

« Bon... Alors ce qu'on sait sur l'équipe Teika c'est qu'ils ont un bon niveau. Ils ont réussi à battre Nekoma mais pas Aoba Jousai bien que ce soit à la limite... Je ne connais pas précisément le reste je ne me suis pas trop renseigné à vrai dire... »

Les équipiers rigolèrent amèrement. Cela ne les avançaient pas plus, même si cela était un match amical cela ne les enchantaient pas tellement de ne pas connaître les capacités de l'équipe adverse. Hinata qui était resté silencieux jusque là avec la boule au ventre décida de prendre la parole.

«L'équipe de Teika est très forte. Son capitaine, Ryuji Hatsume est un monstre en service. Même l'équipe d'Aoba Jousai a eut du mal en défense. On est mal partit si on est incapable de rattraper leur balle. Leur jeu se repose beaucoup là dessus. Leur attaquants ont aussi énormément de puissance, seulement je dirais qu'ils sont moins puissant qu'Azumane. Donc si il est bien formé, notre bloc sera suffisant pour empêcher les balles de passer. L'attaquant à prendre le plus au sérieux reste tout de même Akira Shinjou, c'est le central. Il aime déstabiliser ses adversaires en montrant qu'il est puissant mais surtout il tente beaucoup de briser le mental de l'équipe adverse pour mieux les écraser. Leur passeur est bon, mais pas autant que Kageyama ou Sawamura, ses passes sont facilement prévisible ce qui est un avantage pour nous surtout que Kageyama est très bon pour analyser les situations donc il pourra contrer ses balles sans soucis.Si l'on souhaite remporter ce match face à eux, il faudra avoir la meilleure défense possible puisque même si Noya Sempai est très fort, il ne pourra pas nous sauver la mise à chaque fois. Surtout, il ne faut pas les laisser vous avoir au mental. »

Quand il eut fini sa tirade, un blanc s'installa à travers la salle. Le professeur Takeda qui avait prit en note tout ce que le petit roux venait de débiter, lui et le coach Ukai commençèrent alors à chercher une stratégie qui serait viable face à l'équipe de Teika. Pendant ce temps, Hinata était partit se chercher à manger suivit de ses coéquipier qui étaient restés bêtes face aux connaissance de leur feinteur sur l'équipe adverse. Se réinstallant à table, aucuns des garçons n'osaient poser de question à Shoyo qui s'était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

«Hinata ? Appela Sawamura.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment ça se fait que tu en connaisses autant sur l'équipe qu'on affrontera demain ? »

Le petit roux se crispa, mais tenta de ne rien laisser transparaître. Il afficha son sourire de façade habituel sous le regard interrogé de ses camarade et lui répondit.

«J'étais présent lors du match amical qui les opposaient à Aoba Jousai. »

Étonnés, les garçons stoppèrent tous mouvements. Kageyama lui jeta un regard suspicieux alors que Tsukishima tendit un peu plus l'oreille, faisant tout de même semblant d'être des plus désintéressé face à la conversation.

«Comment ça tu y étais ? Demanda Kageyama, Hinata haussa les épaules.

\- Ce jour là Iwaizumi m'avait appelé pour me demander quelque chose et j'ai appris sur le moment qu'ils allaient faire un match amical. Du coup il m'a dit de rester et de jeter un œilà l'affrontement, je n'ai pas refusé. »

Sugawara fronça les sourcils. Plus que le fait qu'Iwaizumi ait contacté son ami, ce qu'il trouvait étrange c'est qu'en un seul match Hinata ait retenu autant de détails concernant l'équipe de Teika. Il était loin d'être du genre à faire attention à ce genre de choses alors cela lui paraissait irréel. Seulement, le plus petit coupa court à la conversation, signalant à son équipe qu'il avait fini de manger et qu'il rejoignait sa chambre. Kageyama voulu le suivre mais Yamaguchi l'en empêcha pensant clairement que cela serait une mauvaise idée. Il imaginait déjà le brun passer ses nerfs sur le numéro dix parce qu'il avait osé rendre visite à ses anciens coéquipier. Tsukishima fit mine d'avoir fini de manger et regagna sa chambre non sans faire un détour par la chambre que feinteur partageait avec Kageyama. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra dans la petite pièce. Le blond ne fut que peu étonné de voir son coéquipier sur son téléphone, probablement en train de jouer à je ne sais quel jeu.

«Tu les connais, les membres de l'équipe n'est-ce pas ? »

Hinata ne broncha pas alors que le blond souffla d'impatience avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit du roux. Déjà que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, il n'aimait guère que ce dernier l'ignore.

«J'te parle le nain. »

Le numéro dix posa son téléphone à côté de son corps alors qu'il se mit en position assise face à son interlocuteur. Le blond eut un sourire intérieur, il avait au moins réussi à capter son attention.

«À quoi ça sert que je te réponde ? C'était plutôt une affirmation qu'une question...

\- T'es pas si bête que ça au final. Alors ? »

Un blanc s'instaura entre les deux volleyeurs alors qu'Hinata se mit à se gratter la nuque de gêne. Le regard qu'avait Tsukishima sur lui le déstabilisait plus que de normal, il se sentait comme épié pour être percé à jour. Cela était peut-être d'ailleurs le cas.

«Disons que... Ouais, j'les connais. »

Comprenant que le petit roux n'en dirait pas plus, Tsukishima eut un sourire en coins. Au moins à lui, il lui avait avoué ce qu'il ne voulait probablement dire à personne. Le blond tendit sa main pour qu'elle se perde dans la chevelure rousse du garçon face à lui. Hinata se sentit perturbé, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à ce geste. Il ne savait pas s'il se voulait réconfortant, ou si c'était simplement une envie, dans tous les cas ce qui était sûr c'est que cela lui avait fait un bien fou. En entendant des pas dans le couloir, Tsukishima se sépara à contrecœur de la chevelure du roux et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre. Il ne se tourna pas une seule fois vers le plus petit.

«Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant d'aller bien tu sais, je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué que ce sourire était faux Shoyo. »

Alors que le blond sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour le feinteur, ce dernier se laissa tomber en arrière, couvrant ses yeux de son bras.

«Sérieux... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à s'inquiéter pour moi comme ça... Tsukishima no baka*. »

La nuit avait été courte pour le volleyeurs numéro dix. Il n'avait que peu dormit, et lorsqu'il arrivait à s'endormir, il ne dormait que très mal. Alors, à cinq heures du matin il avait décidé que sa nuit était terminée et il était parti faire un jogging matinal histoire de le réveiller et aussi lui changer les idées. Cela avait plutôt bien marché jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à l'auberge et qu'il commence à s'entraîner avec les autres. Son stress ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que l'heure du match approchait. Kageyama avait d'ailleurs perdu plus d'une fois patience suite aux nombreuses tentatives ratés par le roux.

«Sérieux Hinata tu vas pas t'y remettre ! Va vomir toutes tes tripes et ne revient que lorsque tu seras détendu parce que là tu ne sers vraiment à rien ! »

Ces mots plus dur que d'habitude avaient agis sur le roux comme des coups de lames qui transperçait sa peau. Il avait alors lâché le ballon et baisser son visage qui fut automatiquement caché par ses cheveux. Cette vue du roux fut intenable pour Yamaguchi et Tsukishima, qui, contre toute attente se mirent à défendre le roux une fois qu'ils fut sortit du gymnase dans lequel ils s'entraînaient.

«T'es qu'un gros con Kageyama. Avait simplement dit le numéro onze.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Tsukki ! Tu vois bien qu'il est pas bien depuis deux jours et toi t'en rajoute une couche t'as pas été cool avec lui là ! À cause de ça il va stresser encore plus et il va perdre ses moyens sur le terrain !

\- Calmez-vous ! Kageyama, tu présenteras tes excuses à Hinata ! Maintenant on reprend l'entraînement y a pas de temps à perdre ! Cria Sawamura des plus énervé.»

Hinata n'était revenu qu'une demi heure plus tard, soit à la fin de l'entraînement. Kageyama s'était excusé et le roux avait fait mine qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, que c'était normal qu'il devait être à cran. Seulement, Kei sembla largement remarqué le trouble qui habitait le plus petit. Toutes l'équipe partie se doucher et prendre le repas de midi avant de se rendre au lycée Teika.

Le trajet avait été beaucoup trop rapide au goût d'Hinata pour qui la boule au creux de son ventre fut renforcé à la vue du bâtiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. En descendant du bus, Tsukishima se plaça par instinct au côtés du roux ; il ressentait sa détresse et était loin d'être décidé à le laisser seul dans cette situation. Toute l'équipe se dirigea alors vers le gymnase qui allait les accueillir pour l'après-midi, suivit du regard par de nombreux élèves présent dans le lycée un samedi pour des activités de club. Le petit roux sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une poigne sur son épaule, il se retourna vivement pour faire face à deux garçons, tout sourire.

«Ukyo ! Shinji !

\- Ça faisait longtemps, Hinata !»

Le petit roux eut un rire malicieux avant de sauter dans les bras de ses deux amis d'enfance. Les deux concernés ne furent pas plus étonnés que ça et enlaçèrent à leur tour le roux.

«Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demanda Ukyo. Hinata se rembrunit.

\- Un match d'entraînement... »

Les deux comparses ravalèrent douloureusement leur salives avant de jeter un regard inquiet au feinteur. Tsukishima, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange fronça les sourcils. Ils se firent appelés par le reste de l'équipe mais le plus grand leur fit signe qu'ils arrivaient.

«Hinata... Il est le chef d'équipe tu sais... Dit doucement Shinji.

\- Je sais. Mais ça va bien se passer d'accord ? Ce ne sera pas comme autrefois !»

Les deux sourires doucement et lui dirent qu'ils viendraient assister au match. Hinata leur fit un signe de la main et rejoignis le gymnase, suivit de près par Tsukishima qui n'avait rien demandé jusque là. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais il n'avait pas envie de brusquer le plus petit. De toute façon, il saurait tôt ou tard de quoi ils parlaient.

Alors qu'ils s'entraînaient tranquillement, des pas se firent entendre. Des frissons parcoururent le corps d'Hinata en comprenant que leur adversaires se tenaient là, derrière lui. Sawamura partit des saluer suivit du reste de l'équipe. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans le bas ventre de roux en comprenant qu'il allait devoir en faire de même. En voyant les épaules du feinteur tressauter, le numéro onze ravala sa salive et s'approcha de lui. Il déposa sa main réconfortante sur l'épaule du plus petit et lui jeta un regard doux. Hinata souffla doucement et fit volte face avant de s'avancer avec le blond vers son équipe. En voyant les deux derniers de l'équipe adverse arriver vers eux, le capitaine de Teika, Ryuji Hatsume eut un rictus sur les lèvres avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ses coéquipiers ne comprenèrent pas réellement le comment du pourquoi, mais deux de l'équipe en apercevant Hinata eurent la même réaction. Le roux baissa la tête, honteux tout en saisissant dans sa main droite son coude. Il voulait disparaître. L'équipe de Karasuno restait perplexe face à ce qui se déroulait devant eux, personne ne comprenait réellement, à part Tsukishima qui avait saisit la situation. Une fois calme, le capitaine se redressa, ne quittant pas Hinata du regard.

« Alors tu n'as pas abandonné l'idée de faire du volley à ce que je vois, stupide bon à rien... »

Le feinteur se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il était horriblement gêné et ne se sentait que peu à l'aise face à son ancienne équipe.

« Ils ont dû avoir tellement pitié de toi qu'ils t'on prit dans leur équipe c'est ça ? »

Hinata ne répondit pas, préférant largement évider la confrontation avec son horrible sempai.

«Me dit pas qu'en plus de ça t'as perdu ta langue... »

Alors qu'il allait saisir dans sa main les cheveux orangés du feinteur dans un geste rageur, Tsukishima s'était emparé du poignet du blond in-extremis. Il lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard foudroyant ce qui intimida quelque peu le capitaine.

«J'crois pas qu'on t'ai demandé ton avis sur la question alors bouge. »

Le capitaine de Teika libéra son avant bras dans un geste rageur et avait reculé d'un pas. Son sourire malsain n'avait tout de même pas quitté son visage.

«En plus de ça t'es tellement faible qu'il te faut ta nounou pour te défendre... C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais. »

Tsukishima allait répliquer mais Hinata saisit son bras, l'en dissuadant. Il n'avait cependant pas pour autant répondu à son ancien coéquipier avant de partir en direction du coach Ukai et du professeur Takeda entraînant le plus grand et le reste de son équipe à sa suite. L'équipe adverse pesta face au peu de considération que le petit roux leur avait offert.

Cela faisait cinq minutes que le coach récapitulait avec l'équipe leur stratégie. Hinata n'écoutait cependant aucunement ce qui commençait à taper sur le système de l'adulte. Aucuns ne comprenait le comportement du roux depuis qu'ils étaient tous arrivés dans le gymnase. Ils avaient bien tous comprit que quelque chose liait le roux à l'équipe adverse mais personne ne savait ce que c'était.

«Hinata t'écoute ce que je raconte sale mioche ? Demanda Ukai.

\- Pas spécialement... »

Un blanc s'était installé au sein du groupe et ses coéquipiers regardaient le numéro dix médusé. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient comme ça. Le coach ne releva pas et envoya l'équipe sur le terrain. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hinata n'était que peu enthousiaste à l'idée de jouer. Il en avait même extrêmement peur et rien ne faisait pour supprimer celle-ci, pas même l'image terrifiante qu'il se faisait habituellement de Kageyama. Décidément, rien n'y faisait. Le match fut lancé et les deux équipes se défendaient plus où moins bien. Hinata se retrouvait face à Akira, le central. Ce dernier sourit malsainement en apercevant le plus petit. Il allait se faire un malin plaisir à le torturer.

«Bah... T'es toujours aussi bon à rien qu'autrefois. Tes équipiers ne sont pas si fort que ça non plus, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous avez pu battre Dateko. »

Hinata faisait mine de ne pas l'entendre, bien que malgré lui il ne pouvait échapper à ses paroles rabaissantes. Alors qu'Hinata faisait bloc avec Tanaka et Kageyama, il fut explosé au niveau d'Hinata par Akira.

«Tu vois... Même ton bloc ne serre à rien, pourtant tes coéquipiers n'auraient pas bougés si j'avais fait ça... »

Secouant la tête, comme balayant les paroles, Hinata tenta de se reprendre et rata une nouvelle fois une attaque bloquée par Akira.

«Vraiment inutile. Ils devraient te remplacer. »

Le feinteur ferma les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de sortir tout ça de sa tête. Le problème était que ces paroles se superposaient avec celles qu'il avait reçu des années plus tôt pas la même personne. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer et son sens du jugement était altéré. L'écart de point se fit rapidement entre les deux équipes et c'est sans mal que Teika remporta le premier set. Alors qu'ils venaient déjà de se faire voler le premier point de leur second set, Hinata sentit toutes ses forces le quitter. Il était clairement impuissant. Inutile. Bon à rien. Il devrait être viré de l'équipe. Il s'engouffra dans un flot de pensées négatives. Seulement, il en fut tiré par un coup de sifflet retentissant, montrant Tsukishima avec la pancarte numéro dix dans sa main. Le roux se sentit légèrement soulagé alors qu'il commençait à sortir du terrain.

«Tu vois, t'es même pas foutu d'être gardé sur le terrain. Comment veux-tu devenir comme le petit géant après ça ? L'interrogea Akira.»

Cela surprit toute l'équipe de Karasuno de voir leur petit feinteur jeter un sourire et un regard vide d'émotions au central de l'autre équipe alors que Tsukishima prenait sa place sur le terrain. Avoir entendu l'autre équipe rabaisser autant leur camarade venait de booster encore plus l'équipe de Karasuno qui était présentement prête à remonter le score.

Pendant que son équipe se battait, Hinata s'était assis sur le banc. Son visage était livide, il semblait comme avoir perdu son âme. Face à cette vue, Sugawara se sentit extrêmement mal, de même que pour les remplaçants qui regardaient le petit roux perdu dans ses pensées. Yamaguchi lança un regard au passeur et se dirigea vers Hinata. Si ses amis se battaient pour remonter le score, lui devrait aider Hinata à se battre contre ses démons. Sugawara se ressaisit à son tour et se dirigea lui aussi vers le feinteur. Contre toute attente, Yamaguchi envoya une gifle qui résonna dans tout le gymnase et qui attira l'attention de tous. L'équipe de Teika ricana à cette vue alors que celle de Karasuno souriait. Personne d'autre que Yamaguchi et Sugawara ne pouvait mieux faire reprendre ses esprits à un joueur. Alors qu'Hinata revenait à lui, il laissa échapper un cris. Les deux équipes avaient reprit le match.

«Yamaguchi ? Pourquoi tu m'as giflé ? S'excita le roux.

\- Au moins il a reprit ses esprits... Souffla Sugawara.Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi cette atmosphère entre toi et l'autre équipe ?»

Le roux se plongea dans une réflexion. Devrait-il leur raconter ? En avait-il l'envie ?

«C'est ma tout première équipe de volley.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais joué en équipe ! Cria le grisé.

\- Je n'ai jamais joué en équipe. J'étais certes dans la leur, mais je n'ai jamais pu jouer. Ils m'avaient acceptés parce qu'ils leur manquaient des joueurs et que le club allait être dissout. Mais je n'ai jamais pu joueur, ni même m'entraîner. J'étais considérer comme un rien, je rangeais les balles, nettoyait le sol, mais je n'avais pas le droit de jouer sous prétexte que j'étais trop petit. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas quitter le club sous peine d'être aussi harceler en dehors de lui. »

Les coéquipiers d'Hinata qui ne jouaient pas, ouvrirent leur yeux de stupeurs. Alors c'était vraiment possible qu'une équipe traite ses joueurs comme ça ? Sugawara laissa glisser sa main dans les cheveux du roux dans un geste réconfortant.

«Plutôt que d'avoir peur d'eux... Ne serait-ce pas mieux que ce soit ton tour de leur faire peur ? Demanda Yamaguchi.»

Les yeux du feinteurs s'éxhorbitèrent. Il n'y avait même pas songé. Pour lui, la défaite était inévitable, après tout, il était si faible comparé à eux.

«Hinata, n'oublie pas que le volley est composé de six joueurs. Tu n'es pas seul, si tu as des doutes, tu dois les partager avec tous le monde. Si tu veux les butter, on les butera ensemble. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Ajouta Kageyama, qui venait de sortir du terrain.»

En voyant le terrain vide, Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil au score. Un set partout. Le plus petit ne pu retenir un sourire sincère se frayer un chemin sur son visage.

«Bah tiens... Cela faisait qu'on en avait pas vu un sincère. S'exclama Sawamura.»

Hinata releva son visage vers son capitaine qui le regardait, un sourire illuminant son visage. Azumane tendit la main à Hinata.

«C'est à ton tour de briller, Hinata.

\- Il a raison, il a raison ! S'exclamèrent Tanaka et Noya.»

Le plus petit saisit la main d'Azumane qui l'aida à se lever du banc. Il se tourna immédiatement vers Tsukishima, les yeux pétillant d'envie. Le blond cacha un sourire de soulagement qui voulait se frayer un chemin sur son visage avant de déposer sa main dans les cheveux du roux et de les secouer gentiment.

«Va leur montrer ce que tu vaux. »

Un coup de sifflet retentit signalant la reprise imminente du match. Hinata se dirigea vers le terrain plein d'entrain, suivit par le reste de son équipe qui était à présent soulagé. Shoyo jeta un regard entendu à Kageyama qui avait prit un sourire carnassier. Ils allaient en voir de toutes les couleurs.

La victoire de Karasuno était inéluctable. Avec ses joueurs encore plus motivés qu'au premier set, l'équipe adverse s'en était clairement prit plein la vue. Malgré leur forte défense, aucuns d'eux n'avaient percés à jour la courte miraculeuse qu'avaient utilisés maintes fois le duo. La victoire lors de ce troisième set avait alors été écrasante. Il n'y avait rien à redire. À la fin du match, l'équipe de Teika avec conversé avec Hinata et le résultat de la conversation avait débouché sur un match amical dans trois mois afin que cette fois-ci la victoire appartienne à Teika. Le soir à l'auberge, l'euphorie était présente malgré les remontrances que s'étaient prit Hinata pour son silence.

Tsukishima avait disparu depuis une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre sa chambre, c'est à ce moment que l'équipe décida de se remémorer le match. Hinata n'ayant pas du tout regarder le second set, il se demandait quand même comment ils avaient réussi à remonter le score.

«N'empêche, déclara Noya on a beau dire, mais sans Tsukishima on aurait probablement eut énormément de mal à remonter le score !

\- Ah bon ? S'exclamèrent Hinata et Sugawara.

\- Il a fait quoi Tsukki ?

\- Ben... Il semblait vachement remonté contre le capitaine de Teika, comment il s'appelle déjà...

\- Ryuji ?

\- Oui voilà ! Ils se sont vachement embrouillés pendant le set, honnêtement on a pas vraiment compris mais apparemment c'était à propos de toi Hinata vu qu'on a entendu ton nom revenir plusieurs fois... Continua Azumane.

\- Je crois que Tsukishima a dit un truc du genre que le seul à pouvoir te rabaisser c'était lui ou un truc comme ça... S'exclama Noya.

\- C'était poilant parce que après lui et Kageyama se sont engueulés parce que il était pas d'accord, que lui aussi il avait le droit de te rabaisser ! Ricana Tanaka.»

En se remémorant la scène, les joueurs présent sur le terrains et ceux qui l'avaient vu partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Hinata avait gonflé ses joues, signe qu'il boudait un peu et chercha du regard Tsukishima. Il fut quelque peu déçu de ne pas le voir, ce que Yamaguchi remarqua. Il lui indiqua discrètement que le blond était parti se réfugier dans sa chambre. Hinata hocha la tête et fit mine d'être fatigué avant de rejoindre la chambre que le numéro onze et douze partageaient ensemble. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et découvrit Kei en train de regarder une série sur son téléphone, en voyant Hinata le blond l'éteignit immédiatement.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je te cherchais et Yamaguchi m'a dit que je te trouverais ici. »

Le blond ne répondit pas en voyant le plus petit fermer la porte de la chambre pour ensuite venir s'asseoir sur son lit, face à lui. Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage d'ange de Shoyo qui jeta à Kei un regard qui en disait long.

«Alors comme ça t'es le seul à pouvoir me rabaisser ? Je m'en sens blesser...

\- Oh ça va hein... Et puis, t'as qu'à aller te plaindre à Kageyama il se fera un plaisir de soigner ton petit cœur blessé.»

En effet, Tsukishima avait dit cela amèrement, mais il fallait le comprendre. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas lâchés d'une semelle depuis la fin du match, leur complicité sportive ayant été retrouvée. De plus, Kageyama n'avait pas tant laissé les autres approcher le petit Shoyo depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à l'auberge voulant s'assurer que cette fois il allait vraiment bien. Le feinteur rigola doucement alors qu'il se rapprocha du blond, ce qui déstabilisa fortement se dernier. Hinata s'était assis sur les jambes en tailleurs du plus grand, de sorte à ce que sa joue soit écrasé contre le torse du blond.

«Mais moi je veux pas que ce soit ce Bakageyama qui le soigne... »

Le rouge aux joues, Tsukishima détourna le regard du petit roux qui le fixait avec insistance depuis le début de sa phrase. En sentant les bras du feinteur s'enrouler autour de son cou, il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Hinata, qui avait l'oreille près du cœur du blond sourit doucement en sentant les battements plus persistants.

«Je suis pas sûr qu'il n'y ait que mon cœurqui est tout cassé. »

En entendant la voix d'enfant qu'avait prit le plus petit, des frissons transpercèrent le blond de part en part. Comment pouvait-il être aussi excitant ? Avec ses jambes, il retourna Hinata qui se retrouva sur le dos avec Kei qui le surplombait, ses avant bras posés de part et d'autre de la tête de sa proie en plus d'un genoux coincé entre les jambes du roux. Hinata retira doucement les lunettes du blond avant de déposer de légers baiser sur son front et ses joues. Tsukishima colla leur front ensemble alors qu'ils ne se quittaient pas du regard.

«À cause de qui tu crois qu'il soit tout cassé mon cœur, abruti. »

Hinata rigola doucement, mais il fut bien vite coupé par les lèvres de Tsukishima qui venaient de se déposer sur les siennes. Shoyo passa ses main derrière la nuque du blond avant de jouer avec ses cheveux et d'approfondir le baiser en plaquant son corps contre celui de son amant. Kei passa à son tour sa main entre le tee-shirt et le dos du roux et l'autre derrière sa nuque. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver alors que le blond remonta doucement le haut du feinteur avant de lui retiré après avoir décollés leur lèvres. Il lui déposa ensuite un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de descendre jusqu'à la mâchoire du roux, laissant une traînée de baiser au passage. Arrivé au niveau de son cou, il ne se fit pas prier et commença à le mordiller à plusieurs endroits décidé à y laisser quelques traces violacées.

Environ quarante minutes qu'Hinata avait quitté la pièce principale et tous décidèrent alors de rejoindre leur chambre. Obligé de passer devant la chambre du roux et de Kageyama pour rejoindre la sienne, Yamaguchi fut étonné de voir le brun devant sa chambre, embêté. Le plus petit le regarda incertain.

«Il y a un problème Kageyama ?

\- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas, Hinata n'est pas là tu ne sais pas où il peut être ?

\- Il me semble qu'il cherchait Tsukki tout à l'heure, vient je pense qu'il doit être dans notre chambre. »

Le brun hocha la tête et commença à suivre le plus petit jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il le vit d'abord hésiter puis il ouvrit enfin la porte. Alors qu'il pénétraient dans la chambre, Yamaguchi laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise en voyant son meilleur ami en caleçon au dessus d'Hinata, la tête fourré dans son cou alors qu'il allait faire glisser le short du roux. Kageyama rougit brusquement face à la scène et se retourna de même que le meilleur ami du blond. Par reflexe, Hinata s'était un peu plus collé contre le torse de son amant, voulant se cacher.

«Dé-Désolé ! On ne pensait pas que enfin... Voilà quoi... S'écria Yamaguchi.

\- C'est bon... C'est pas grave, simplement embarrassant... Murmura Hinata.

\- Hinata bouge toi de te rhabiller, on va dans notre chambre. Dit froidement Kageyama.»

Alors que le roux allait s'exécuter, le blond l'en empêcha en le coinçant entre lui et le matelas. Il lui jeta un regard dissuasif alors qu'il fusillait le brun du regard.

«Crois-le que je vais laisser mon copain dormir dans la même chambre que toi, Oji-sama*. »

Kageyama lui jeta un regard furieux alors qu'il saisit Yamaguchi et qu'il sortit de la chambre. Parole de Tobio qu'il n'allait pas laisser son ami au griffes de Tsukishima.

Kageyama no baka : Stupide Kageyama / Abruti de Kageyama

Oji-sama : Prince (entre autre, le surnom que Tsukishima lui octroi dans l'anime)


End file.
